


Está noche quiero obsequiarte algo

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 1: warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Staying in on a sick day is always a lot better with a favorite blanket
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier, Grantaire/Jean Prouvaire, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Está noche quiero obsequiarte algo

_Tonight I want to give you something_

_December 2019_

It was a truth little known in their motely coterie that Enjolras was the one who had the worst time bearing up with each weather change. ‘ _Only because Joly looks like he has it worse, but that’s man flu for you,’_ Eponine noted as she sidestepped the growing pile of tissues next to where Joly was curled up with Musichetta and Bossuet on a sofa in the trio’s apartment. Most of the other seats in the living room were occupied with other similarly ill friends; for some reason Jehan and Grantaire had found a way to fit on the lone lazy boy chair, while Combeferre, Marius, Cosette, and Bahorel had each laid claim to other soft armchairs. Courfeyrac and Feuilly, the only two men who remained well, were on beanbags on the floor. All of these were part of the concession to have binge watching night at their friends’ place so that those coming down with the flu would have easy access to all the water, vitamin C and ready to heat soups perpetually stocked in the fridge.

“Eponine, have a seat. We’re going to the next episode!” Cosette called, pausing only to blow her very reddened nose.

“Start on without me,” Eponine said, pausing to see the episode title on the screen. Hopefully it would resolve the cliffhanger they’d just seen a few minutes before. “I need to get a little more water.”

“Yeah, and get Enjolras to come out here too,” Combeferre said. The bleary-eyed physician checked his watch. “He’s got to learn the pomodoro method; he’s been working two hours straight without a break.”

“Then again, what wouldn’t any of us give to have his attention span,” Eponine retorted over her shoulder as she made her way to the small alcove where Enjolras had been holed up with a laptop for the better part of the evening. The absence of a frenzy of typing from the keyboard was already a warning enough as to what she would see when she sat next to him. She discreetly grabbed Enjolras’ hand and moved her own fingers up to touch his arm. “You’re rather peaky.”

Enjolras glanced at her with a surprised yet worried expression. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re warmer than me.”

“It’s not ventilated in this corner.”

‘ _You know what I mean,’_ Eponine thought as she shifted to get a better look at Enjolras’ pallid face, and even the way his light hair hung limply over his brow. It never boded well when his normally clear eyes got glassy or sunken, or if his lips began to go dry. ‘ _All of which are happening right now,’_ she thought as she got up again, this time to get him a glass of water.

By the time she returned with the drink, Enjolras was attempting to type, but he paused every now and then to rub his temples or stifle a cough. “What are they watching?” he asked, gesturing to the rest of their friends.

“Same comedy we’ve been following for a month.” Eponine shrugged as she put the cold glass of water against his brow. “You’re going to end up boiling this at the rate you’re going.”

“Eponine!”

“What, I don’t have a cold pack for you now.”

Enjolras grunted as he took the glass from her and drained half its contents. “I’m fine, I just need to finish this for the farmers’ hearing next week.”

“Yes, and pigs have wings. Come on, let’s get that done at home.”

“Just a few minutes.”

Eponine rolled her eyes before going to sit by him again. ‘ _Maybe I should give him one of those pomodoro timers after all for this Christmas,’_ she decided. While Enjolras’ hyper-focus often yielded astounding results, it came with the downside of making it that much difficult to pull him away to see to his bodily needs. ‘ _Any minute now,’_ she thought, barely paying attention now to the comedy playing out in the next room even as she watched Enjolras try to type.

Just as she predicted, it was not long till he saved his file and snapped the laptop shut. “Is there still water in the fridge?” he asked.

“I’ll check,” she said, getting to her feet. It would give him the opportunity, she knew, to discreetly book a cab home. ‘ _Clearly he is in no shape to commute,’_ she thought, confirming this when she returned to find him already on his phone. This time, he finished the whole glass she handed to him.

By this time a few of their friends were looking in their direction. “Looks like you need some Vitamin C too, Enjolras,” Courfeyrac called, holding up a jug of orange juice.

“I’ll be fine with a good night’s sleep at home,” Enjolras said, packing up the laptop.

Eponine glanced at Combeferre, who merely shook his head. ‘ _It’s going to take a bit more than that,’_ she realized as she helped Enjolras get his things together. While it wasn’t the first time for her to deal with Enjolras being sick, this had never happened before during the holiday rush. ‘ _Good luck to us with all the deadlines coming,’_ she thought as she helped Enjolras to his feet to get him out the apartment door.

**

Home had taken a lot of forms over the years for Eponine and her siblings. For Eponine in particular, home was now a snug single bedroom apartment situated in a relatively new complex just a short bus ride and a leisurely stroll away from most of her favorite places in the city. ‘ _Or a long walk, when one is up to it,’_ she thought as she and Enjolras got out of the cab at the front of the apartment building. Unfortunately, such exercise was definitely out of the question what with the way that Enjolras swayed on his feet even while taking the few steps across the cramped lobby to the elevator.

Enjolras took a deep breath and leaned back against the elevator wall even as the door slid shut. “I think I might be able to come to the office tomorrow, hopefully,” he murmured before coughing again.

Eponine shook her head. “Not a chance. You’re contagious.”

“I’ll call in half day.”

“That’s not enough bed rest.”

“Work from home.”

“Sick leave is more like it. You can’t log in on the clock if you’ll be sleeping most of the day,” she pointed out as she grabbed his hand, which was now far too warm for her peace of mind. “Must you be so stubborn?”

He snorted by way of protest but did not say anything more even as the elevator door opened onto the seventh floor. He yawned once more as he trudged towards the apartment door. “We shall see in the morning.”

“You and your optimism,” Eponine said as she fumbled for her keys. She sighed as she finally got the door open and reached in to turn on the light. ‘ _It will be a while till we can get this to be a smart apartment,’_ she could not help but think, noting now how many lights she would have to switch on en route to the bedroom when they could be easily turned on with a voice command. Then again there was an advantage in times like these to have the switches far enough from the bed or the sofa, such that Enjolras would not be _too_ sorely tempted to get up and illuminate the place.

However, it looked as if the fever would be enough to dissuade Enjolras; even as he shucked off his jacket and set down his belongings, he shivered. “We still have some medicine?” he asked.

“Yes, check the cabinet,” Eponine said, pointing in the general direction of their kitchenette. Before she could do anything, he had already crossed the room, grabbed a pill from their small cabinet, and swallowed it dry. “Miguel, what on earth----”

“Works all the same,” Enjolras muttered as he headed off to the bathroom. “Used to do that in college all the time.”

“I don’t know how you could literally stomach that,” Eponine called over her shoulder before going to the bedroom. She took a deep breath as she kicked off her shoes. She went to the closet and reached into the back of her side of it, right into the corner that Enjolras did not get much of a view of during a normally busy day. Her fingers immediately closed around a soft lump of cloth there, which she extricated with little difficulty.

Over the past months she and Enjolras had accumulated a good many wedding gifts, which included nifty kitchen gadgets, quirky light fixtures, bathroom amenities, and a large selection of bedding. ‘ _Except for this,’_ Eponine thought as she unfolded the still unused green wool blanket with a snowflake pattern. It looked even better now than when she’d picked up as a present for herself while passing through a quarterly sale. ‘ _Well now is as good a time as any for it,’_ she decided as she spread the blanket out, then fluffed up the pillows on Enjolras’ side of the bed before quickly going to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and a glass.

She returned just in time to hear Enjolras now leaving the bathroom, wearing only his boxers and with his hair still wet from a bath. “Come on, bedtime,” she said, opening the door for him.

Enjolras nodded as he entered the room, only to have his drowsy eyes widen when he saw the bed. “That’s new,” he said, gesturing to the blanket. “One of yours?”

“Well what is yours is mine,” Eponine said. “Or how you lawyer guys say it, absolute community property?”

Enjolras chuckled weakly as he lay down and shut his eyes momentarily. “I thought we had a ‘no work talk’ in the bedroom rule?”

“I was the one who made that rule, remember?” Eponine quipped as she grabbed one edge of the blanket to wrap him up in it. She ruffled his hair after smoothing down the blanket. “You’ll feel warmer later. I’ll be back.”

He gave her a scowl of mock protest. “You just made me into a human sized burrito.”

“No, you’re a human sushi.”

“What?!”

“It’s cuter,” she pointed out before going off to wash up in turn. She hurried up with her bath, determined not to leave Enjolras alone longer than was necessary. ‘ _Just in case he tries to get out of bed,’_ she thought as she toweled off her long dark hair and got into a pair of pajamas.

When Eponine returned to the bedroom, it was all she could do not to laugh at the sight of Enjolras already softly snoring while still wrapped up in the green blanket. ‘ _Sushi roll indeed,’_ she mused as she got in beside him. “Good night Miguel,” she whispered before kissing Enjolras’ cheek.

Enjolras muttered something before reaching out from under the blanket to pull Eponine into the roll right with him, ignoring her yelp of protest when he covered them both with the blanket. He settled an arm around her waist before kissing the top of her head. “Good night Eponine,” he murmured into her hair.

‘ _Sneaky guy,’_ Eponine thought as she settled more comfortably into her lover’s embrace. Then again, who was she to complain when she could be sure of giving him a peaceful night?


End file.
